blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
PMRDD
To find the new expanded article, on a different wikia, click here. Summary The PMRDD, or "Private Military Research/Development Division", is a Private Military Company originating in the Blocksworld Continent, and spreading all throughout the Western World, even becoming the largest and most technologically advanced military in Blocksworld at its height (Except most of it was given technology from other players). It focuses on weaponry research and defense, as well as other projects such as alternative energy sources and space exploration. Beginnings Proto-PMRDD The United States was engaging with a new found threat in the Blocksworld Continent, taking out US Interests in the region. The United States sent units under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Ricks to engage these new found targets. After 4 months of fighting into 2016, the United States Military failed to go on the offensive, forcefully on the defensive for the duration of the conflict and a month later in February of 2016, pulled out of the Blocksworld Continent all together, in presence of the PMRDD. Founding The PMRDD was founded by Lieutenant Colonel Cliff as a Weapon Researching Private Company to compete in the Nopenop Industries Lab Competition. The NNI Competition was hosted on the Blocksworld Continent as a Competition between Lab Companies almost internationally. The PMRDD was officially founded as the only Weapons Research Lab in the Competition and the only lab with over 3 Executive Members. But unofficially, it was founded to research weapons SPECIFICALLY for the United States Military to combat Silent, and later combating Silents themselves. PMRDD's History Rise in Popularity The PMRDD's rise in popularity began in the Siege of NNI, or also known as "Silent, Facility". The PMRDD being the main organization that combatted the Silents, and liberating a widely popular company, made it immediately Rise in Popularity. A sudden spike in recruits made the PMRDD's forces nearly quadrupled in size, and receiving wide amounts of support from other public and private organizations around the world. By this time, the PMRDD has gained around 50 to 90 members. Project Lightning Shard Due to more smaller Silent Invasions popping up with many labs after the Siege of NNI (In game it was just a lot of players making random invasions to bait popularity), the PMRDD needed a new weapon, One that was sift and effective to take out Enemies (And to take care of the job without giving random players in-deserved popularity). Primary Director Cliff commissioned Project Lightning Shard, which launches an initial 6 Stations into Orbit, and another planned 10. These stations were known as "Kinetic Strikers", but classified in the PMRDD as "LS-Rs". AliG Conflict The PMRDD faced large amounts of controversy with its new Lightning Shard Program, some of the public deeming it a "Weapon of Mass Destruction" and a "Tool for world domination". One person, the captain of the exploration ship "SS Unreached", was Captain AliG1972. He denounced the PMRDD, and did actions that the PMRDD considered a direct act of war. This sparked the "AliG Conflict". When the conflict ended, no side gained anything and neither side spilt blood. Xteck War The Providence Commander, Dogg1224, found a civil war in a company known as Xteck Industries, between Rebelling staff and the company itself. Dogg1224 engaged the company in an attempt to defend the staff, which started the Xteck War. Cliff later spearheaded operations of the PMRDD, but Xteck1, the founder of Xteck Industries, fled the planet. Cliff also showed major aggression to any factions, even allies, supporting Xteck Industries. Even attacking CTI, a lab that was supplying the PMRDD with Anti-Silent Weaponry. From the war, JDV, The PMRDD's Second in Command, denounced Cliff and threatened to leave the PMRDD. When Cliff ignored, JDV publically shown his support for Xteck, which lead JDV to being exiled from the PMRDD. A third of the PMRDD's forces supported JDV and hated the PMRDD's recent actions, and rebelled, with JDV as their leader. PMRDD Civil War Civil War Pt. I The PMRDD ended its aggression with Xteck Industries, ending the Xteck War. The reason for so is because of the rising new threat; The PMRDD Rebellion lead by JDV. JDV had 1/3 of the PMRDD under his command, painted with Blue PMRDD BDUs, his forces attacked PMRDD Facilities and gained wide public support from Civilians. Riots and attacks severely crippled the PMRDD's forces. Even former enemies allied with the PMRDD to fight JDV. AliG1972 started to attack JDV's fighter spacecraft, and even In just two months, the PMRDD Capitulated. Cliff stepped down and surrendered, and him as well as many Old PMRDD Personnel went into hiding. JDV too control of the now called "New PMRDD". New PMRDD / Civil War Pt. 1.5 After the PMRDD Surrendered and JDV took power, the PMRDD was severely crippled. Due to the collateral damage in the fighting, Xteck Industries started to restart its factories on Earth and supply the New PMRDD with resources. The former PMRDD personnel that were loyal to Cliff started to raid these Xteck Industries factories in response. JDV took a very militaristic response to this. Immediately after JDV received his power, he purged and killed Old PMRDD Staff and went on a total manhunt for the hiding Old PMRDD Members. JDV even went as far as capture, question, and torture civilians that were alleged to have any connection to the Old PMRDD. There were even recorded events of New PMRDD Personnel killing civilians either during questioning or from pure suspicion. JDV's actions made the New PMRDD more of another country rather than a Company. His public support dropped, but he was still being supplied with military equipment to continue his rule. Civil War Pt. II / "Operation Renegade" From all the crossfire from the New PMRDD, it alerted the force known as the Blocksworld Tactical Defense Force. The B.T.D.F. threatened JDV due to his inappropriate actions as leader of the New PMRDD, and threatened to remove him. When JDV shunned this and continued his minor genocide of civilians, the BTDF started an Operation of invading the New PMRDD's territory. The B.T.D.F. worked with the Old PMRDD members and other resistance movements in the New PMRDD during the invasions. The resistance movements named this sequence of events "Operation Renegade". When the B.T.D.F. invaded through New PMRDD Territory, it faced little resistance. Even found out that the New PMRDD Forces were evacuating; They loaded supplies onto rockets and escaped into Space. The B.T.D.F. and Old PMRDD Forces invaded the New PMRDD Capital, killed or captured all leftrover New PMRDD Military Personnel, and destroyed the Capital using SR-72s, Kinetic Bombardment Rods, and the SS Unreached's Laser weapons. The Old PMRDD was finally restored after less than two weeks of fighting. JDV's invasion of Earth / Second Civil War Unfortunately, J.D.V refuse to accept his defeat, so he fled to Possibly Andromeda Galaxy, and start invading Earth, and starting an attempt to bypass The size of British Empire, causing another Great Depression. Resistance Groups start popping up, which has only one cause of Forming Resistances across the world, PMRDD. During the raid on J.D.V's Capital, J.D.V was assasinated. But later, many realized that J.D.V was actually part of the now-former Nemesis, HEX.Category:Militaries Category:PMRDD